The Return of Ben Tennyson
This is the first episode of 'Ben 10: Ben 10,000 Adventures' It is 22 years after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. One day Ben was at home with Julie and their two children, Ken and Gwendolyn. Ken asked Ben for money for a video game. Kenny asked Ben if he could give it to him for his birthday because it was the next week. Ben said no because it was not a very good video game. Ken threw a tantrum because he thought it would get him the video game. It's not going to work, said Ben. Ken stormed of into his room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Devlin. Ben answered the door. Hello, said Ben. Ken's upstairs. Devlin and Ken were always hanging out with each other. Devlin went upstairs to see Ken. Hey, cuz what's wrong? My dad won't let me have the video game I've always been waiting for, that's what's wrong. Devlin tried to cheer him up by telling him that Ben is going to give him a big surprise. Ken said the surprise couldn't be ½ as good as the video game. The next week it was Ken's birthday party and all his family were there. Devlin gave Ken an action figure of the hero that was in the video game that he wanted. Gwen and Kevin gave him a new bike. Ken got more presents and then finally it was left with Ben's gift. Ben carried the present in a small box. Ken thought since it was small it wasn't good. Ben opened the box and inside it was... AN OMNITRIX!!!!!!!!!!! Ken fainted. When he woke up he fainted again. He woke up he fainted. He woke up again and fainted. He woke up and fainted. He woke up and fainted again. Then he finally woke up and didn't faint. Ken was so surprised. How many aliens do I have? You have 10 aliens said Ben. Your aliens are Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop and Alien X but don't use Alien X unless it's really important and by that I mean not to get video games. The next day Ken came home from taking the video game from the store as Alien X. He was grounded for a month from TV, his laptop, video games and using his Omnitrix. After the grounding Ben got a call from the plumbers about an alien attack, then Ben shouted IT'S TIME FOR BEN TENNYSON TO RETURN! Ken heard him on the phone and asked, Daddy, can I go too? Ben told Ken that he could come but he had to watch Ben take out a couple of aliens so he could see how it's done. Ben told Ken the mission was tomorrow. The next day Ben woke up early and defeated the aliens alone. Ben went to Ken's room to tell him that he is not experienced enough and needs traning. But when Ben goes to Ken's room he finds one of the aliens holding Ken and pointing a weapon at him. The alien threatened Ben. Surrender or the child dies. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Ben 10: Ben 10,000 Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes